Diva, Much!
by hallogurl
Summary: A new spy begins to take over the spies territory! What'll they do?
1. Default Chapter

****

'Diva, Much!'

Part One

By: KaoriNeko

Note: I'm not really sure what Jerry's last name is, so I made it up! ;

Sam collapsed onto the steps of Beverly Hills High. She, Clover, Alex, Mandy, and Britney had just finished a mission. A crazed scientist was kidnapping the rulers of all the countries around the world, so he could place micro-chips in their brains and make them control their countries the way he wanted.

"I am so tired!" Sam sighed, wiping the sweat from her brow. They were actually just dropped from an airplane.

"I know! These missions get harder and harder!" Mandy said. They climbed up the steps together to the beautiful Greek temple style High School.

The group of girls, now best friends after the two new spies were added on the team, walked through the halls, girls greeting them and boys praising them. They were the most popular girls at Bev High, everyone had to love them.

But today, someone was about to move in on their territory, in school and in WOOHP.

The Girls trudged through the halls to Science class, they sat down in there usual seats. Alex next to Clover and Sam, and Mandy next to Britney.

"Okay, today we will start our Science projects on the anatomy of a squid, meaning at the end of the unit, we'll be dissecting squids." Mrs. Yourke said. When the class heard the words, 'Dissect and squid' in the same sentence, they groaned an unpleasant groan.

"I will now announce the partners," Mrs. Yourke said. Finally she said. "Samantha and Alexandra, Britney and Mandy, and Clover and Hillary." Clover stood up from her chair so abruptly that the metal clamp on her halter top got caught on Alex's necklace, pulling her up with her blonde friend.

"What? Alex, Sam, and I are always partners!" Clover shouted, not caring if her brunette friend was choking at her side.

"Well, it's Beverly Hills High School's policy for Science groups to come in two."

"Can't you just tweak it for us?" Clover said, walking up to the teacher. She kneeled down bringing Alex along with her. "Oh, what's up Alex?" Alex unhooked herself from her best friend and walked back to her seat.

"By the way, who is this Hillary person?" Britney asked Mrs. Yourke. At that very moment the door to the classroom swung open. A girl stepped in wearing a orange Prada mini-dress, a Samantha Thavasa bag swung on her shoulder, she even was wearing the new sexy, big Chanel glasses.

"Um, hi, I'm Hillary Christian. The new student from New York City." She walked over to Mrs. Yourke, her Gucci stilettos clicking. She smiled and handed her a paper with her name and other info. She was very beautiful, she had pale skin and white blonde hair. She had bright light blue eyes which radiated beauty.

"Hillary, meet your partner, Clover."

Hillary smiled and shook Clover's hand.

"Are you a natural blonde or is it dye?" Hillary whispered. She clicked over to a stool and patted the one next to her waiting for Clover.

"Diva, much!?" Clover said.

When class ended the teenagers filed out of the classroom. The Girls headed off to the lunchroom and sat down.

"So, what do you think of that Hillary girl?" Mandy asked as she took a bite of her veggie burger.

"You mean Diva?" Clover responded.

"She seems okay to me!" Sam said.

"Who does?" The Girls turned around and saw Diva smiling at them.

"O-oh, hi!" Birtney said, stumbling on her words. She was so nervous, she hoped the girl hadn't heard what Clover called her. She knew what it was like having someone not like you, just a while ago, Alex despised her.

Hillary sat down next to Mandy, "So girls, what are we chatting about today?" Clover opened her mouth to say something mean, but the table suddenly flipped over and the girls were speeding through a long tube.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" They all screamed in terror. After a good few minutes all six girls landed in separate chairs. Alex in a yellow one, Clover in a red, Britney in a blue, Mandy in a purple, Sam in a green, and Hillary in an orange chair.

"What is she doing here?" Clover screamed, pointing towards Hillary. Hillary got up from her chair and walked next to Jerry.

"Glad you asked girls," Jerry said turning around. "This is my daughter, Hillary from New York City. That's where my family is." The gray old English man said. Clover fell off of her chair and onto the ground.

"DAUGHTER?"

Jerry nodded and hugged his blonde daughter. Clover climbed back into her red chair and Hillary sat back down in her chair.

"On a more serious note," Jerry began, suddenly a large screen dropped down behind him and a map of the world appeared. " The best cosmetologists, or plastic surgeons as you Americans say, around the world have gone missing over the course of two weeks. We are not sure if it is a kidnapping or a coincidence. But we need you all to check it out. Here are you gadgets for today, the laser-cutter lipstick, jet-pack backpacks, M-ray sunglasses, Thermo-heat Hairdryers, an I.A.P, or an Image Altering Pendant, earring communicators, and our newest gadget…" Jerry said, he pressed a button on his desk and a woman wheeled in a small metal cart.

"They just finished manufacturing them, sir." The woman said, she left the cart and exited Jerry's office.

Jerry picked up the tiny gadgets from the cart, he opened his mouth and began to speak but someone interrupted.

"Wait! That's a hairpin!" Alex screamed.

"I know, but it's actually a Hairpin Tracker. You place this anywhere on a person's body and through a GPS satellite, it tracks them. You can pull up the person's coordinates."

"Wow! …I WANT THE KITTY ONE!!" Mandy shouted, scrambling for the kitty hairpin.

"GIMME THE PUPPY!!"

"I WANT THE PANDA!"

"Girls, girls, calm down." Jerry said. The girls clipped the pins in their hair and went back to their seats. "You will first be going to Italy, Milan to be exact."

"Oh, my God! Milan, they have the best shopping!" Clover and Hillary said. Clover glared at the other blonde when she heard herself being copied.

"So, how will we get there this time, 'Jer?" Sam questioned, crossing her arms over chest.

"Only the best for my girls! First class!" Jerry said, he walked over to a pedestal with a large red button. He pressed it and the girls' chairs sprang up. They were injected into a small rocket. Britney looked down out of the window and saw Jerry waving, she stuck up her middle finger as the rocket blasted off at high-speed.

"I hope you can handle what we do, our missions are totally dangerous." Clover bragged, pointing her nose to the sky snottily.

"Oh, don't worry 'Clove, I used to do small missions in NYC, I think I'm ready for this." Hillary said, looking beautiful in her orange WOOHP jumpsuit.

"Jerry really didn't tell us where to start…" Mandy said, pushing back her dark locks from her eyes.

"Well, maybe we should try a cosmetology office." Britney said sarcastically.

"But how will we find one?" Alex said, slumping down in the middle of the cobblestone street.

"Well, first we just have to look up." Sam said. She pointed her green gloved finger to the billboard off in the distance.

It read: DR. GUCCELLO, GET A LIFT IN THE FACE OR IN ANY OTHER PLACE!

"Ewwww…"Clover and Mandy said.

"The address is 125 Celloccio Circle." Sam said, recording it in her Commpowder.

The girls walked until they found Celloccio Circle, a large white building stood in the center of the circle. A large sign read: _Cosmetology Offices of Dr. Guccello_

The spies entered the office and walked right up to the main desk.

"Hi, is Dr. Guccello in today?" Sam asked politely. The beastly woman behind the desk shook her head furiously, her gray bouffant swinging.

"Well, do you know when he might be in?" Hillary questioned.

The Bouffant Lady shook her head, 'no', again.

Suddenly Clover saw the large, muscular guards walking around the halls.

"What does a doctor's office need guards for?" Clover asked as the exited the building.

"I dunno, but something important must be going on." Alex said. Suddenly the door to the building opened and six guards walked out and blocked the door.

"I have an idea…" Britney said. She snuck up behind the guards and karate chopped them all in the neck. The butch guards fell to the ground with a large 'thud'. Britney held her pendant over one of the guards and scanned his DNA. She pressed a button on the I.A.P and turned into the man she just scanned. The only way you could tell it was her was by her blue hair.

The other girls followed suit and entered the building. They walked up to the Bouffant Lady again and they let them passed. The spies waved to the guards as the walked down the ornately decorated hallways. Finally, they were standing in front of a large door.

"What's going on?" Alex said in her manly voice. A scream suddenly erupted from the closed room.

Alex kicked open the door and cart wheeled into the room. The rest of the girls…er…guys, followed. They changed back into their girl forms and searched the room. No one was there.

"I swear I heard a scream…" Alex whispered.

"Look at this… the carpet is singed…" Sam said, rubbing the regal plush carpet.

"And the guards are all gone…" Britney said looking out the door.

"What's this?" Clover said, she showed the rest of the girls what she found. It was a small metal box, well at least half.

"I have a theory girls," Hillary said, she was standing in a corner with her arms crossed. "That box, that 'Clove found, is a part from some kind of machine…"

"Duh!" Clover said.

"But that doesn't explain the carpet." Sam said.

"Think about this, this is Dr. Guccello's office, there was a scream and now no one is here."

"But the Bouffant Lady said he wasn't here." Mandy said.

" It's a cover-up. Go downstairs and check if she's still there…" Hillary said. Mandy ran out of the large room. Two minutes later, Mandy ran back up; out of breath.

"No one…" she said.

"She was right!" Alex said.

"Anyway, the reason the guards were here and the Bouffant didn't let us pass was because they were working for whomever kidnapped the Doctor."

"But, how does that explain the ashes on the carpet?" Sam interrogated,

"This box that Clover found, was the thing that kidnapped Dr. Guccello. All the Doctor had to do was step in this very spot," Hillary continued, kneeling down next to the burnt carpet. "And poof, he was gone."

"That still doesn't explain the ashes!" Clover said impatiently.

"Yes it does," Hillary took the metal box from Clover's red gloved hands. "You see, this is only half of the machine. After the Doctor was kidnapped, the machine exploded, to cover up it's tracks."

"But what the manufacturer didn't know was that after the detonation…" Britney began.

"That the explosion would leave behind the end of the machine and the singed plush carpet." Sam finished.

"Who exactly is this manufacturer?" Alex questioned, studying the machine.

Mandy snatched the machine from Alex and looked it over, she dusted off the ashes and gasped, "Gibbersly Bots Inc."

Hillary flipped open her Commpowder.

"Dad, can you look up 'Gibbersly Bots Inc.'?" Jerry turned his chair around and began to type on his computer. He turned back around to face Hillary.

"Gibbersly Bots Inc. is located in Dublin, Ireland. I'll send you the directions now…oh, and your transportation should be arriving soon." Suddenly a jet plane landed in the parking lot. Hillary, being the daredevil, jumped out of the eleven story building and landed on the jet.

"How the he-" Alex said. But before she could continue, the rest of the girls, minus Clover and herself, were jumping out.

"Why is everyone copying her, like she's the cool or something…" Clover said, waving her hand. She opened her eyes and saw Alex climbing out the window.

"Hey!" Alex jumped and then Clover followed her. They landed amazingly soft on the 'Flower Power' Jet Plane. They climbed through the door on top and got in their respectively colored chairs.

"Girls, ready for take off?" Sam asked, she was on the controls once again. All six of them nodded and Sam pressed a few buttons and the plane whirred to life. The jet began to raise from the ground and soon the plane was flying swiftly through the clouds, headed for Dublin.

End of Part 1!!!

Did you like? Send me reviews! Like, dislike? Continue, discontinue? I'm open for anything!


	2. Chapter Two

****

'Diva, Much!'

Part Two

By: KaoriNeko'

Author's Note: Sorry for the lame machine!! ;

The jet landed in a deserted parking lot.

"Dublin! Dublin! I can't believe we're in Spain!!" Alex shouted as they exited the jet plane. Everyone sweat dropped when they heard what she said.

"Alex, we're in Ireland…" Hilary giggled.

"That's right by Spain, right?" Alex asked, scratching her head. The rest of the girls laughed and they continued out of the plane. Mandy flipped open her Commpowder.

"Hey 'Jerr, where's this Gibbersly place?" she questioned the old man in her squeaky voice. Jerry smiled and began to type on his black WOOHP laptop.

"The location is 12 Daisy Lane, it's in the eastern part of town, near the countryside." Mandy nodded.

"Can we have some transportation, 'cause it looks like we're pretty far from the country…" Britney said observing all of the buildings.

"Of course girls," Jerry said, he began to type quickly on his laptop. "Okay, walk over to that parking space next to the jet."

"Okay…" Sam said as she and the rest of the spies walked over to where Jerry indicated.

"Now say, 'Let's Get WHOOPey!'." Clover did a double take.

"What! There is no way someone as pretty as me is going to say 'WHOOPey'! Jeez! Crazy, much!" Hilary giggled.

"What're you laughin' at?" Clover said raising her fists. Britney and Mandy held Clover back.

"C'mon! Just say it!!" Alex pleaded.

"Whatever, as long as I don't have to hear Diva giggling again…" Clover said, crossing her arms and pointing her nose to the bright blue sky.

"LETS GET WHOOPEY!!!" They screamed in unison. Suddenly the parking space flipped over revealing six motorcycles, a red, blue, green, yellow, purple, and orange one.

"Whoa! What're these?" Alex said, rubbing her cheek against her yellow bike.

"These are Aero-bikes, they are aero-dynamic so you can drive at speeds of up to 350 miles per hour, and they can also defy gravity, meaning you can ride on ceilings and buildings."

"Cool!" Hilary shouted, hopping on to her orange one.

"Safety first girls!" Jerry said from Mandy's Commpowder. The girls groaned and placed their helmets on their heads. Instantly, goggles dropped down from the helmets and over their eyes.

"Wow, I love these!!" Alex exclaimed. "But how do we make them go?" She asked, turning one of the handles and pressing different buttons.

"They are mind controlled, just say in your head go and you'll b-" Jerry didn't finish for Mandy had closed her Commpowder and was speeding off with the other spies.

"I totally love these, if only David could be here…" Clover said, riding her bike along the side of a tall building. Sam head attached her Commpowder to the panel of her bike, the screen was showing their coordinates and the coordinates of Gibbersly Bots Inc.

"We're about halfway there…"

"Hey, why are we going so slow?" Alex asked, looking at her speedometer. It read only 80 mph. "Let's kick it up a notch…or three!" Alex screamed, soon she was flying down the road, her bike was now going at the top speed of 350 mph.

"Alex, where are you?" Britney yelled to her Commpowder. She squinted and still didn't see Alex's bright bike.

"Oh, I'm in front of Gibbersly's…girls, you'd better hurry up, something strange is going on…" The girls nodded and sped off in the direction of the laboratory. When they arrived the met Alex and saw exactly what she meant. They hid their bikes and knelt down in front of a fence They saw two muscular men were unloading weird capsules into a chute which led deep inside the laboratory.

Sam gasped when she saw a face inside the capsule, screaming.

"There are people inside there!!"

"Those must be the missing cosmetologists Jerry talked about." Britney examined. Alex growled and stood up.

"Hey! You put those people down, you big ugly men!!" The other spies screamed in terror and pulled Alex back down into a crouching position next to them. The girls screamed again when they saw the large men racing towards them.

"Oh, no! I just got a Brazilian wax the other day, and my thighs are chaffing so ba-" Clover shouted, but before she could finish, the other four spies had hopped over the tall fence.

"Hey! Why's everyone leaving me today?" Clover groaned as she slowly climbed up the fence.

"We can take them, there's six of us and two of them!!" Mandy said, clenching her fists and getting into a fighting stance. But just after she finished speaking, four more strong men ran up to their comrades.

"Oh no…" Hillary groaned as Clover finally made it over the fence. Suddenly, the men charged forward, one man kicked Alex in the chest knocking the wind out of her. She lay in a sitting position on the fence.

"Cheater! I wasn't ready!" Alex said, out of breath. She popped up and ran towards the man, she head butted him and he fell to the ground, knocked out.

Meanwhile, Sam was having trouble with her own muscle man, he was punching at lightning speed and Sam was dodging every one.

"I can't even hit him!" She shouted. Suddenly she heard a loud whooshing sound, she saw a stream of orange heat fly past her face, hitting her attacker.

The man fell to the ground as his skin and clothes burned. Sam covered her eyes when she saw that the man's clothes had been burned off. She turned and saw Alex blowing the smoke from her Thermo-Heat Hairdryer.

"Thanks Alex," Sam said, hugging her friend. "But then again, no thanks." She pointed to the naked man writhing in pain.

"HYAAAH!" Britney screamed as she kicked her attacker in the back of the head. He fell to the ground with a thud.

"That was easy!"

"AAAAAAAAH!!" Mandy screamed as one of the men chased after her. She ran and ran, the man just on her purple heels. Mandy screamed again as she tripped over a rock and was sent flying. She rubbed her head and saw that her attacker had also fallen on the same rock.

She took a quick look around to make sure no one was looking and she ran over to the man and put her foot on his back, "I did it!"

"Hey," Clover shouted as a man grabbed her by her hands and swung her around. "I have motion sickness!!" Suddenly she threw up in the man's face, he dropped her and he fell backwards, disgusting.

"Hey, even beauty queens get sick…" Clover said, spraying her mouth with breath freshener and playing with her hair.

"HYAAAAAAAH!" Hillary screamed, fighting off her attacker. He seemed to be the best fighter of them all for he was dodging every thing she threw at him. Then suddenly he fell to the ground. Britney smiled again for she had knocked him out with a karate chop.

"All right, now how will we get in?" Sam said, rubbing her chin.

"I dunno, but we have to hurry or w-" But she didn't finish, she was sitting on the chute the men had loaded the capsules into. "I'm falling!!" She screamed.

"Good idea, Alex!" Hillary said, diving down the chute. The other spies followed and they landed in a room, a very odd room. The capsules were all hanging from the ceiling, every so often one would be taken away by a large mechanic arm.

"Follow that arm!!" Britney shouted.

"But shouldn't we, like, free these people?" Clover asked. Sam inspected the strange capsules.

"There's nothing to open it!"

"Well, follow that arm!!" Britney repeated. When the arm swooped down the grab a capsule, the girls hopped up and grabbed onto to it.

"AAH! Guys, I have motion sickness!" Clover shouted as the large arm swung them into another room. The spies jumped down just in time for the arm lowered into a strange machine.

"What in the world?" Sam said, walking over to the machine.

"Sammy, watch out!!" Alex screamed as the arm swung back over with a capsule in it's grasp. Sam slid out of the way as the claw dropped the capsule onto the conveyor belt.

"DE-BEAUTIFICATION PROCESS BEGINNING, SHIELD ON." A robotic voice said.

The capsule then slid through the first part of the machine, beeps and blares sounded as it passed through. When it came out of the other side, instead of a capsule, a naked woman came out, stiff as a board.

"AAAH! Enough nudies today!!" Alex screamed, shielding her eyes.

"That's my mom!!" Britney shouted, pointing to the blue haired woman on the conveyor belt. "I can't believe I thought nothing of it, she's been gone forever and I just thought she was traveling again!"

"I have to stop this, I can't let them de-beautify people!!" Sam said. She ran to the machine but was repelled back. Britney's mother went through the last part of the machine, more sounds blared from it. The spies watched in horror as Britney's once beautiful mother came out, dressed in tacky vintage clothing. But her style wasn't the only thing altered, her face looked like that of a witch.

A large wart protruded from her now banana length nose, a blue unibrow lay across her face like a caterpillar, and her butt was now the size of a small moon.

"We have to find Dr. Gibbersly…" Hillary said, clenching her orange leather covered fist.

"But, I'm already here!" Said a high voice. The girls turned around and saw a staircase leading to a door. In front of the door was a small woman in a white lab coat. He hair was two-toned, she had white gray hair on the sides but on the top was obviously a black man's toupee.

Dr. Gibbersly snapped her fingers and in an instant the girls were surrounded by thousands of muscle men.

"Thanks a lot, Diva…" Clover grumbled.

Sorry it took so long for this part but I've been reeeeeaaaaalllly busy, I just started Junior High! Anyway, I wanna thank all the people who reviewed! I got no flames, YAAY!! So don't expect 'Diva, Much' Chapter Three to come out really soon, it might take a while so be patient and always remember, Kaori loves ya!! Oh! And I'm also working on a 'Charmed' ficcy, so beware!!


	3. Chapter Three

****

'Diva, Much!'

Part Three

By: KaoriNeko

Author's Note: Wow! I finished it faster than I thought! DAMN, I'M GOOD!! Anyway, I didn't know Britney's last name…so I made it up!! ;

"Let us out! You…you…Skunk Lady!!" Alex screamed, rolling around on the floor. They had tried to fight off the men but they were outnumbered. The men then carried them off to an iron cell.

"Get up, dummy!!" Mandy screamed at Alex, she whipped out her Laser-cutter Lipstick and tried to slice through the bars. "It isn't working!!" Sam walked over and flicked the bars with her left middle finger. A loud pang sounded.

"According to the ringing, these bars are titanium, our lipstick can't even cut through this."

"Damn…" Britney said under her breath, "I hope mom's alright…"

"Don't worry, I saw Gibbersly go into that room over there." Hillary said pointing to the room in front of them.

"How do you know? The door's closed!!" Clover screamed. Hillary just smirked and pulled out orange sunglasses out of her jetpack backpack.

"Hey, this is no time for relaxing!!" Alex shouted. Hillary, Sam, and Britney, the smarter ones sweat-dropped while Clover, Mandy, and Alex sat there confused.

"These are the M-Ray Glasses," Hillary said pressing a button on glasses. "There she is! It's where all of her planes are stored! She's leaving!!"

"To where though?" Mandy said, panicking.

"I dunno, but we have to follow her." Sam replied, placing her chin in her green leather covered hands.

"I know…" Britney said. She pressed a button on her IAP and transformed into one of the guards who's DNA they stole at Guccello's office. "Hurry, a guards coming." Britney shouted in her now manly voice.

The other spies nodded and transformed themselves to the other guards.

"Hey, can you help us? We got stuck in here!" Man-Clover shouted.

"Wait, I thought some girls were in here!" The guard said.

"Oh, don't worry! We put those pesky little teenagers in a cell on the second floor!" Man-Sam said nervously.

"Oh, okay! Gosh, Brad, Max, Andy, Shane, Cameron, and Hank! You guys always get into trouble…oh! And you still have your outfits on from the doctor's kidnapping." The guard stated as he unlocked the doors and let the girls…guys out. (A/N: Damnit! I keep doing that!)

Hillary…or Hank, smiled and turned back into herself, "Lights out!" Hillary did a windmill kick and knocked the black clad guard's light's out…just like she said she would.

"Hurry, before he gets up!" Brad shouted. The other five spies stopped abruptly and turned to their female selves. They ran up to the metal door and Mandy placed her ear to it.

"Oh no! I hear engines!!" Panicking, Mandy, Clover, and Alex began to run around. The other three stuck out their arms and the dumber spies crashed into them.

"It's easy, watch…I'll use my Commpowder to override the system…" Britney said connecting her Commpowder to the keypad next to the door.

Hillary and Sam perked up as they heard a groan, "Hurry!!" They both shouted as the guard raised himself to his feet.

"Oh no! Escape attempt!" He yelled, so loudly that they swore he broke the door that they were trying to get through. But he didn't, Britney had opened it!

"Get them!" Britney shouted to Hillary and Sam, while pointing the sleeping spies on the ground.

Britney got Alex, while Sam got Mandy and Hillary got Clover. Sam saw the guard's black boots as the door closed.

"Here's a jet!" Sam said, dragging Mandy on board.

"And there goes a jet!" Britney said pointing to Dr. Gibbersly's plane which was already slowly hovering out of the hangar.

"Hurry! Load the cargo, we have to follow her!" Sam shouted from the plane. The two others nodded and dragged the two unconscious spies on board. Sam closed the door and fired up the engines. Hillary placed Clover into a chair and buckled her up, Britney did the same to Alex.

"Buckle up!!" Sam shouted as the jet exited the hangar.

"Where the hell is she going?" Britney shouted, staring Gibbersly's jet as if the answer would just fall out…and it did!

Sam screamed when a piece of paper flew onto the windshield, "James and James Cosmetic Surgery, 400 Elevado Avenue, Beverly Hills, CA."

"That's my last name!" Britney said.

"But why is she going to Beverly Hills? Didn't she already get your mom?"

"Yeah, but she didn't get my dad…we have to get there before her."

"Sorry, girls, you won't even make it to San Diego…" A husky voice said. The spies turned around and saw ten bulky men in black muscle shirts bearing the Gibbersly insignia, which just happened to a pair of huge breasts in a way too small top.

"God! Do you guys love us our what?" Sam said, flicking the plane onto auto-pilot as she, Britney, and Hillary unbuckled themselves.

"Don't blame us for any serious injuries…" Hillary said, smirking.

Hewwo! It's Kaori, I'm sorry, I can only update on, like, the weekends, 'kay? Sorry this part was so short! Kaori loves ya!


End file.
